


high shcool

by stupideas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how to come up with better title, it's a mess, jaemin likes renjun though oops, maybe a little bit of angst here and there, renjun likes mark, renjun likes moomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupideas/pseuds/stupideas
Summary: Renjun adores Mark. Jaemin doesn't know.





	high shcool

“You’re staying back again?” 

Renjun gives his friend a toothy smile, swinging his bag over his shoulder, “Yeah. Got some work.” 

His friend gives him an understanding look and waves him a goodbye. Renjun waves at his friend, smile still remaining on his face as long as his friend was within his sight. It is only when that Renjun’s sure the other is gone that he drops a sigh and dumps his bag on his seat.

Lying felt awful, although it was a half lie. Renjun did have some work but it wasn’t related to academics like his friend was assuming. Renjun is hiding a secret—a secret that’s currently focusing all his attention on a ball with stupid hexagonal patterns. Renjun never understood the game, nor did he get why people are so obsessed with it, because he isn’t, but the dedication with which Mark Lee handles the ball always amazes him.

Renjun doesn’t like the game but he likes how Mark plays. He likes the player. 

That is his secret—half of his secret.

The sound of the whistle breaks the train of Renjun’s thoughts. His attention is quickly diverted to the window, to the line of players assembled on the ground. One of them is Mark. Renjun easily spots the boy even from a distance. Mark was a little smaller than the rest but his enthusiasm was always the greatest. The energy radiating from Mark scares Renjun. While Renjun is always on the brick of collapsing after school, Mark is highly energized. Maybe that’s why he’s adored by everyone. His spirit is great. 

And it doesn’t annoy Renjun even a bit. Whatever Mark gives off is different from Chenle’s excitement, and Renjun adores it. Renjun adores everything about Mark. He’s been doing so for the past two years. Mark has been affecting him in every good way possible, like he is right now. Renjun’s droopy eyelids don’t give into the wonderful temptation of napping. Instead his eyes move along with Mark; they trail behind Mark, closely watching every movement he makes. Renjun doesn’t get tired. He keeps on observing, sometimes reacting—whenever Mark scores, Renjun jumps a little from his seat and whenever Mark kicks the air in disappointment, Renjun shrinks on his seat, feeling rather low himself—and constantly cheering. Mark doesn’t hear it but Renjun is fine. He likes this. He likes being able to look at Mark, and he is more or less contented with that.

The whistle blows again. It’s longer this time. Renjun knows what it means.

He gets his bag from the seat and dashes out of the classroom. His destination is the locker room, the other end of the hallway, and he has to reach there before anyone else gets there. Renjun knows his chances of being caught are slim, but Renjun’s particular about properly sticking the note and energy bar on Mark’s locker. He doesn’t like mess, although Mark seems more of a messy person. Renjun believes it’s the small details that add more meaning to his gesture. Renjun wants Mark to know someone there really cares. He wants Mark to feel special.

Renjun drops his bag on the ground as soon as he reaches in front of Mark’s locker. He takes a moment to catch his breath before fishing out the sticky note he’d worked on this early morning—a cheesy “You’re My Vitamin” with cute Chibi doodles on the side—with the energy bar he always bought from the store near his house without giving a damn about his allowance. Renjun also has a strand of his double tape next to the snack. 

First he sticks the note on the red locker. The green paper stands out, but not in a bad way, and so does the (unobvious) Chibi version of Renjun screaming for Mark. Renjun is satisfied. He lets out a contended sigh before proceeding to stick one side of his very reliable double tape on the snack’s wrapper, and then sticks the other side of it on the space next to the note, very carefully. 

Renjun is very, very particular about the placement. He wishes somehow that makes Mark smile like it is making him smile. Renjun thinks he did a great job, although this task wasn’t a great one. Still, Renjun is happy with himself. 

After sparing a long look at his work, Renjun decides it’s his time to leave and he picks up his bag. He turns away, ready to run off to the other side of the hallway and exit from the other door, as he didn’t want to be caught. Renjun always makes sure he doesn’t get caught, and always succeeds to run away. 

But this time he fails. He isn’t quick on his feet because the door opens before he could take a step forward and a very familiar voice traces out his name in surprise. 

 

Renjun runs away from the upcoming confrontation. He’s never run so fast in his life. 


End file.
